The Chance
by Yoski
Summary: Naruto is going off to train with the Toads... but he encounters someone in the way.


Hi! This is a short Oneshot about Naruto and Hinata. This is my first time writing a fanfic in english so be easy on me with the grammar. Also, Im writing while Im at work and that's why I'll try to keep it short.

This oneshot is placed just after 405 (the lastes I have seen). Deep in my heart I hope this comes truth.

I dont own any of this characters, Kishimoto does.

**"The Chance"**

Naruto was walking near the Hokage faces. He was silent, feeling the fresh wind hiting and messing his hair. He had asked Tsunade and the frogs for a time alone just before going out for the Key training. They were leaving Konoha soon. Naruto raised his eyes and watched the head of the Forth Hokage. A sad smile appeared in his young face.

He sighed as he kept moving. So much had happened in so little time. If it wasnt for Iruka-sensei's speach he would have reacted in a very different way. He knew he was lucky to have such friends. He started his way back to the Hokage residence to tell them he was ready to go.

As he walked along the lonely streets, he realized someone was following him for a while now. Naruto didn't knew who it was, but now his senses were much better than before...

He suddenly stop and turned around crossing his arms in front of him. He suspected it was Konohamaru trying to sneak upon him, like in old times.

"Come out, I know you are there." Naruto called to whoever was following him. He was surprised when he saw Hinata stepping out from behind a tree. She looked nerveous, as always.

"...Im...sorry. I didn't want to bother you" She murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

"uh? Hinata? Why were you following me?" Naruto asked confused.

"... I needed to...tell you something...before you go..." she said looking at the ground.

"Yeah? You didnt have to sneak upon me. C'mon, tell me." he smiled and put his hand behind his head. There was a long silence where she seemed to think very hard about what was she going to tell. Finally, she spoke.

"... I...I...whispers...-you"

"Uh? ...what?" Naruto rised an eyebrow trying to figure out what she just said.

"...I..whipsers...-you" she repeated, in the same volume than before.

"Can you say it a little louder?" he asked confused.

"whispers" Hinata was getting all red and she started to sweat. She looked somewhat frustated. Naruto sighed a little.

"Wait, I cant hear you from here." he came closer to her to hear her better. She raised her head and saw him.

"..." she stood there freezed.

"Uh...so...?" Naruto asked again.

"I..."

"You...?" Naruto repeated.

"...you..."

"...-me?"

"I...am ...going to miss you..." she finally said closing her eyes.

"Are you going to miss me?" he asked surprised.

"Y-yes..." in part, Hinata seemed relieved but seemed like she wanted to tell more.

"Well... Thank you for telling me that Hinata. I'll miss you too..." he smiled "--Now that I remember, I didnt say good bye to you last time, right? I was in a hurry and I didnt had the chance" He scrachted his head.

"H-how long are you going to train this time?"

"Actually... I dont know... but right now... the time is not what is worring me..." The smile dissapeared from his face.

"What is it?" asked Hinata concerned.

"This training... is not going to be like anything I had before..." Naruto said seriously.

"...?" Hinata was trying to figure it out when Naruto looked directly at her making her blush again. He didnt seem to realize that detail.

"You already know about... what's inside me...?" asked Naruto.

"Yes..." Hinata nodded slowly, a little sad. "The... kyuubi"

"Arent you afraid of me?" he asked suddenly.

"No, why would I?" This took Naruto for surprise.

"I... I lost control a couple of times. I hurt Jiraiya and Sakura-chan for that mistake. This training is supossed to help me control that... but I could loose my mind and... I fear I wont be able to come back to myslef next time."

"You will do it" Hinata said complety secure of herself. Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"I know you can control it... because, you never give up. And besides... you will be always Naruto to my eyes. No matter what's inside... I know because... you are..." she was getting the courage to say something else.  
"... Thank you, Hinata." Naruto said before she could kept going. "You are a very nice girl" Naruto smiled at her with that warm smile of him. "I promise you, when I come back, I'll buy you some Ramen!"

"R-really...?" Hinata blushed again. RAMEN! Naruto was going to invite her RAMEN. "Yeah! The biggest bowl! Those are the best. You wont regret it, just wait!!"

"Yes, Naruto-kun." She sighed and smiled at him too "I'll be waiting"

:

There! I hope you like it.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
